Krabtales
"If Ink had never shown, we would have been the 3 loneliest beings in the universe. I can't imagine what would have happened if he never showed up, even if I never met or will meet him." - Maven the Krab KichianTale (or simply KTale) is an AU made by Kichian.yamat. Almost all character designs were original. Credits Nintendo: for making Chespin and Haunter, my two favorite pokemon. Maven and Kyrie: For existing. Me: For making their design. thegreatrouge: for making Inktale Story When Frisk was gonna reset to have a rematch with Asgore, they accidentally pressed true reset. The world glitched out and they went into another dimension, the "K" dimension. The monsters in the dimension were stronger and more unpredictable. Now Frisk has to survive through a dimension that was tougher and more brutal to humans. The dimension was made by Kichian, Kyrie and Maven, the strongest beings in the universe. Kichian depended on muscle, Kyrie depended on speed and Maven was the smartest, though this didn't stop Kichian from being the leader of the trio. Kyrie was in charge of making the children, Maven was in charge of creating robotic creatures and cave monsters, and Kichian was in charge of everything else. No monster knew that Kichian and Kyrie also helped create them and the humans, believing it was Maven alone. The only monster who knew was Maven. Kichian said he was too lazy to rule over them so he gave it to Maven. This was a lie. Kichian only did this so that he can secretly make new species of monsters and humans. If any of the monsters knew, they would get angry at Maven, Kyrie and Kichian for not just making 7 humans to kill, and Kichian and Kyrie did not want to disappoint their people. The three Krabs did not have the power to create at first. Kichian used to live with his siblings in a small floating island with a little house. Ink!Sans accidentally visits them, and meets Kichian. Kichian tells him about how lonely they were being the only three beings of the world he was in. Ink!Sans could not stay around there for too long as he had to protect other AUs, so he taught Kichian how to create life instead. Kichian thanked Ink!Sans before he left. He also told Ink that he was in Ink's debt and he ever needed him, he knows where to find him. He then taught it to his two other siblings. They also learned how to create non-living things out of nothingness from time. Kichian was very happy to meet Ink and started to wonder if he never did. Then he just shrugged it off. Even though Kyrie and Maven never knew who Ink was, they were still thankful for what Ink taught Kichian. There are 6 souls already and there was another human other than Frisk. Rial, the Queen. Almost nobody knew where she was, and those who did know would either be too afraid to attack her or did not have the heart. Kyrie would talk to her sometimes to cheer up her loneliness, and she would always yell at Rial when she spits out a pun. Kichian would go there sometimes to have a punny conversation. When he is seen by Kyrie, his excuse would always be,"I was just talking with this door that I really a-Door". She would then tell Kichian to go back to his post and stop slacking off. Kichian would listen and would fall asleep on the post. Rial once had a little brother, who she lost during the war, Tuto. He's not dead, but lost. He lives on the surface and hopes to one day, reunite with his sister. When a monster dies in this dimension, they would turn to red dust, referencing blood. They would turn into a ghost if they had any unfinished business, go to heaven if they have been good or have their soul taken by the Grim Reaper if they were bad. When Frisk woke up in the underground, he met Sunny. Instead of pretending to not kill you, he asks Frisk where they came from. Frisk then tells them where they are from, and then Sunny tries to kill them. While preparing his attack, he says, "You don't belong here! Go back to your dimension before bad things happen!". Nothing bad will actually happen. This was just fear. Then Rial ice blasts him, saving Frisk from an immediate death. She asks you to follow her. That is when Frisk's story begins. Characters Frisk: Same ol' frisk Sunny: A sunflower with spiky petals, a fang will be seen on his face no matter what face he makes. Unlike Flowey, his mission is to rule the entire underground. Sunny knows that Frisk doesn't belong here. He thinks with Frisk being here, everything would glitch. So he tries to kill you, before being ice blasted by Rial. Rial: The only human underground. She is a young lady with brown hair and magical ice powers (This is not Elsa). She has the same personality as Toriel. Except she is better at cooking and can make ice cream. When you are hit by one of her attacks, you will slow down. Lil' Ice: A depressed ice monster. Even if he is only a few years old, he already knows his life is pointless, like a ghost from Undertale. When he has nothing better to do, he usually sings a song or find some stray animals to pet. On the genocide run, he can be killed, but he will just melt away without dissapearing to red dust. This will give you gold and no experience. Apparently, he made a deal with the Devil King to have his best friend, Sarah, to be popular. In return, he cannot go to heaven, nor become a ghost. If Lil' Ice would die, his soul would be given to the Devil King. Kichian the Krab: The strongest and most liked monster in the whole underground. Some monsters call him "Big K" because they don't how to pronounce his name. This depressed comedian acts just like Sans, but gives the worst time, not just bad time. He spends most of his time awake playing video games. The K9 Unit: Coming Soon Kyrie the Krab: The nicest monster of the underground (and secretly the fastest) and Kichian's sister. The only thing she doesn't like is not having fun... and not eating. Kyrie loves children and baby animals. She hates the Annoying Bird for a good reason. The Annoying Bird: The creature Kyrie hates the most. Because it ate Kyrie's chocolate cake 2 times. It looks like a maya bird. For some reason, it meows instead of tweets. Sammy: An orange cat monster. The biggest species of monster underground. They speak very funny and think humans are cute. Too bad one of them is allergic. One of them is named Garfield. Ice Flake: A monster's kid. He has a brother who has been sent to Felina's lab due to a fatal accident. Some monsters think that he is annoying, while others say he is cute. He has a positive and a can-do attitude. If you're sweating from heat, it's a good idea to hug him. He likes warm hugs. Plaunt: One of the most popular monsters Kichian created. Kichian created it from his two favorite pokemon, Haunter and Chespin. He is a brutal hunter who won't stop hunting you down. He destroyed many human settlements before being sent underground. He doesn't even know how the humans beat them. He secretly has a crush on Felina. Felina: A shy, friendly monster who loves animes and cartoons. She is the scientist of the underground and a physician. The amalgamates she made still haunts her. She does a great job at keeping secrets. Unlike Alphys, she fights you on the genocide run and reveals that she is secretly the spirit of Halloween. She secretly has a crush on Plaunt Sarah: The underground massive superstar. She doesn't have legs but makes up for it with singing. Felina equipped her with a body that can go through walls. She cares about her fans really much and would hate anyone to start killing them. She thanks Felina for doing this for her and sometimes features Felina in shows. She doesn't know that Lil' Ice actually sold his soul for her, but they still hang out. Black the Skeleton King: A greedy and boney leader, his cheapest item cost 275 gold, and it is for a bone. Jack commands an army of skeletons, which helped in the Monster Human war a lot. Amalgamates: 8_legs, BitE A, BitE C, %KID% and ST/u/CK (Drawings of them coming soon) 8_legs: An amalgamate with 6 spiders combined. Even though it is called 8 legs, it has 12. BitE A: A mix of biters. Biters are creatures with large mouths with pupiless eyes. It looks like a blob with many mouths and eyes. BitE B: (Diseased) Ran out of determination. BitE C: Another mix of biters. It has 2 Biter bodies, one baby biter body. It has 6 mouths. Therefore it is a mix of 6 Biters. %KID%: A mix of three kids. One of the kids had a fatal accident, which lead them here. ST/u/CK: A mix of three monsters. Unknown backstory. Maven the Mage Krab: The smartest and ruler of the underground, and Kichian and Kyrie's brother. Like Asgore, he lost his wife and his two sons. Unlike Asgore, he created the cave monsters that live in Caville and the robots in Volcanic Village. He once saw a black figure move across his window, which scared him. Lil' K (or Kyle as Maven calls him): Maven's son, named such because Kichian got dibs on naming him. He has a little bit of Maven's wisdom and the niceness of Rial. Kyle had a monster soul (When a monster and a human make a baby, their soul has a 50% to be human's, and 50% to be monster's). When he finally releases all the souls to free the monsters and turn into his real form, some of the souls' determination rubbed off on him. This created a new kind of soul for him. A soul combined with a monster and a human's. This allowed him to stay in form, but he still didn't want to go up to see what his parents would think of him. Tuto: Rial's little brother. Tuto has a nice attitude and is a little mischievous. At the good ending, he reunites with his big sister. He cries in this little scene, before waving goodbye to the player. Chara: Slightly more different. They call Kichian, Kyrie and Maven "Gods" , calls monsters "friends" and calls Lil' K "Brother". The Grim Reaper: Comes whenever you kill a monster. They're spirits are sent to heaven whenever they are killed. Whenever a monster is killed, the Grim Reaper talks about how sad it is that they died and that they were healthy and nice people. If you kill Jerry ( Never changed him, cause I want you to kill him ), you will be thanked by the Reaper and be given 300 gold. Devil King: A very powerful monster and owner of Lil' Ice's soul. The entrance to his palace is hidden in Volcanic Village. You can fight him, if you get through his devil minions. When you reach him, he will tell you of how determined you are to save Lil' Ice. He then asks you to join or fight him. If you say yes, the game will give you the Bad Ending. When defeated, he realeases Ice Cold from his contract. The Devil King doesn't die, as he is immortal. He will just be severly injured. He then promises to never use souls as deals ever again. Alex: The first human to fall underground. They were adopted by Rial and Maven. They're and Kyle's sacrifices made the monsters' situation worse when they started the war. On the genocide run, they take the place of Chara and instead of possessing you, she asks you to turn back. If you do, you do a true reset. If you don't, she kills you instantly. Repeat this 5 times and you dodge the insta-kill death, and a battle begins. She never actually turns evil, she just stops you from the run. HE or (HIM): The person who warns the monsters about the genocidal human. Not much is known about the creature. Endings There are 4 endings in the AU: Genocide, Bad, Neutral and True Pacifist. Genocide You guys know this already. The ending where you kill every single monster and human. The first boss you will fight is Plaunt. He will save Ice Flake (Who will actually fight you instead of standing still), slicing Plaunt's face, and turning him into Plaunt the Unhauntable. He will put a really good fight, having two spears instead of one. You will eventually beat him, then he'll say the following: "Ouch. So... I know now how the humans beat us. Tell me how human. How are you so determined? Ugh... Well. I don't care anymore. You're gonna regret choosing this path. I know you will. HE said so. See you later". He then dissapears into red dust. The second boss you fight is Felina. Before showing you her Halloween Form, she says these, "So you're uhh, here. I... don't like what you did. W-When you came here, I thought that you'd be good. I thought that you would... free us all. W-Well. I was warned about you coming here, but I didn't listen. HE told me I needed to be prepared. And now here I am. I will now show you my true form. You didn't possibly think I would fight you like this. No no no. I will fight you... LIKE THIS!!!". She transforms into her Halloween form and the battle will then begin. She will fight harder than Plaunt. Just when you think she's about to die, she injects herself with a determination syringe, keeping her alive but deformed. Eventually, the syringe will slowly wear off, as she accidentally used an experimental one. When defeated, she says,"Plaunt... I'm sorry.... I-I... Wasn't strong enough". She dies and you proceed. Sarah OMEGA dies instantly. The third boss you fight is Kichian. Before the battle he says the following: "*sigh*. Heya. I have got a few questions. First, how did you kill my sister? Did ya find her weakspot? Well, here is the second. Why did you do all of this? Fine. Don't answer. I have got one last question. Do you want to have the absolute worst time of your life? Cause I know you have fought Sans before. I will not make the same mistakes as him. I know you will eventually kill me. But until then... I will have loads of fun! The battle then begins. More coming soon. Bad Occurs when both Rial and Maven are killed. The kingdom will be ruled by Plaunt and by his iron fists. He leads the kingdom terribly and even Felina left him and becomes missing. The next human that comes along will be horribly and brutally murdered. The monsters are tortured and Kichian no longer likes the species he has created. A phone call is given to you like the neutral endings in Undertale. Before the end of the phonecall, Kichian says he was gonna do something about their situation with his eyes pupiless and black, implying that he might have killed Plaunt. Neutral There are many of the neutral endings, each involving killing Maven. Some where Kyrie, Felina or even Kichian becomes ruler. In all of these endings, you just halted and completely reset the progress of the monsters ever getting up to the surface. True Pacifist At the true pacifist ending, every monster lives (except Jerry) in peace with humans. Humans may not be as nice as monsters, but they saw how the monsters were. There were not only one, but two humans, Rial and Frisk, and they cared for them. In celebration, the president of the humans throw a feast with the monsters, and kids are no longer scared of monsters under the bed or in the closet. Kichian plays a video game with Kyrie, and Kyrie completely rages when she loses. She accidentally breaks the TV, and Kichian just laughs. Plaunt and Felina sit on a mountain together, looking at the sunset. In this little scene, Plaunt finally kisses Felina and she faints, rolls downhill and Plaunt runs down to save her. Lil' Ice and Sarah perform on stage together. Lil' Ice does the drums, while Sarah sings. If you saved Lil' Ice from his contract with the Devil Emperor, he will have a happier face on. Rial reunites with her little brother, that she has been waiting for 7 years to come back. They both cry before waving goodbye to the player. Changes 1/8/2018: Added the AU to the page 1/9/2018: Added the story 1/10/2018: Added the Devil King 1/11/2018: Added the Grim Reaper and Tuto 1/12/2018: Improved Story 1/13/2018: Added drawing of %KID% 1/14/2018: Added drawing of BitE A 1/18/2018: Removed the "Relationships" infobox 1/20/2018: Added Ink!Sans to the story 1/30/2018: Added the Easter Eggs infobox 2/3/2018: Added Axelt Easter Eggs * In Kichian's room, you can go in the closet and see the following: a foxy mask, a chespin hat, sans' sweater, three black skeleton skulls and a blue sweater with grey sleaves. This resembles Kichian's five favorite characters from five different games. Those characters are Foxy (FNAF), Chespin (Pokemon), Sans, Wither (Minecraft) and Slumbo (Mixels) Gallery Sunny.jpeg|A drawing of Sunny Rial.jpeg|A drawing of Rial Kyrie.jpeg|A drawing of Kyrie LittleIce.jpeg|A drawing of Lil' Ice Plaunt.jpeg|A drawing of Plaunt GenocidePlaunt.jpeg|Plaunt the Unhauntable (Genocide). His face has a scar from the strike of your attack. Felina.jpeg|A drawing of Felina GenocideFelina.jpeg|A picture of Felina's Halloween Spirit form (Genocide). Sarah.jpeg|A picture of Sarah SarahEX.jpeg|A picture of Sarah EX SarahOMEGA.jpeg|A picture of Sarah OMEGA (Genocide) Maven.jpeg|A picture of Maven Sammy.jpeg|A drawing of Sammy IceFlake.jpeg|A drawing of Ice Flake KingDevil.jpeg|A drawing of the Devil King %Kid%.jpeg|A drawing of %KID% BiteA.jpeg|A drawing of BitE A God of Death.jpeg|A drawing of Kyle's God of Death form Titan of Death.jpeg|A drawing of Kyle's Titan of Death form GenocideKichian.jpeg|A drawing of Kichian (Genocide) wearing Kyrie's scarf OmegaSunny.jpeg|A drawing of OMEGA Sunny (WIP) Kyle.jpeg|A drawing of Kyle (Normal) Axelt.jpeg|Axelts, monsters commonly found in the ruins Trivia * Tuto and Rial's names come from the word "Tutorial". * This AU was made almost a year ago. The story wasn't changed until I posted this on the wiki. * Plaunt is the only character that didn't have an original idea for the design. * Felina's species of monster is called Frightmares. * Kichian, Kyrie, Maven and Kyle's surnames are "Krab". * Maven is the only Krab whose name doesn't start with a "K". * %KID% is the least deformed amalgamate, and BitE A is the most deformed. * Mad Dummy was removed from this AU. * I don't think I will ever add a soundtrack to them. Feel free to add soundtracks to them. * I can't color them because all I have for coloring is crayons (I am just in my first year of High School). * This was originally going to be a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame. Then I changed my mind because this is much better. * The Devil King's soundtrack would be Megalo Strike Back. * Killing Jerry does not stop from getting the "True Pacifist" ending. * Sarah and Lil' Ice are not cousins, just really good friends. AU Alterations * Kswap (Coming Soon) * Ktale: If Kichian was the Ruler Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event